


2x4

by dropthechan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Genderbending, Insecurity, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropthechan/pseuds/dropthechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teammates who didn't believe that Aomine was capable of feeling affection for anyone other than himself were starting to change their minds, mainly because…well. What other explanation could there be, for Aomine to date a girl that was as flat as a board?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Aomine Daiki was a breast man. Everyone in school knew about it, and it wasn't even from gossip - no, it was quite common to see Aomine walking around the halls while shamelessly reading a filthy magazine, not a single bit of consideration spared for teachers, fellow students, or Satsuki's (quickly rising) blood pressure. 

Yes, he liked tits. Really liked them. In fact, he liked them so much that Aomine could even say that he…he _loved_ breasts.

They were Aomine's one true love. 

Or at least, they were until Tetsu came back to him. 

(He mentally thanked every deity that was willing to listen to him for that. For her.)

Teammates who didn't believe that Aomine was capable of feeling affection for anyone other than himself were starting to change their minds, mainly because…well. What other explanation could there be, for Aomine to date a girl that was as flat as a board? 

Sure, Kuroko had many good qualities, skills, and charms…

But absolutely no tits. 

Kuroko had never particularly cared about the size of her breasts, but that suddenly changed when she began to date Aomine. And damn if she didn't hate that, for Aomine to influence her like this without even trying. 

Any sane boyfriend would have hidden his dirty laundry from their girlfriends upon their first house visit as a couple, but not Aomine, no. In fact, that first thing he did when Kuroko came into his room, was share his collection of special edition magazines, followed by a virtual tour of all of his favourite stars' websites in order to show her more content. To him, this was a bonding experience, but for Tetsu, it was a rather brutal lesson on Aomine's tastes. That's the day she realized that Aomine had a type.

And the type was _huge breasts_.

And because his type was so well known, Kuroko had witnessed more than one large-chested girl attempting to flirt with her boyfriend when she wasn't around. The first time she caught it, she didn't miss the way his eyes drifted down and locked on to the large mounds of flesh for a good five seconds. However, she decided there was no point in complaining over something like that, especially when Aomine declined the offer, all on his own.

_("Nice rack, but I got a girl already.")_

Before, when they were younger, Aomine had tried to make fun of her chest during a game to see if that would throw her off. It didn't, but Aomine had prepared such a huge repertoire of flat chested jokes (in case it worked) that he had to let them all out just so their purpose would be fulfilled.

So he gently bullied her through the years, even though all of the jokes bounced right off her. 

Why those memories came back to him right now, he didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with them being in a basketball court again like the old days, but whatever it was, Aomine felt an overwhelming desire to...make fun of her like he used to. Maybe he was releasing a joke he had stuck inside since middle school, but he thought the perfect time to let it out, was when Tetsu missed a shot because she didn't throw the ball up hard enough.

"Come on, Tetsu!" He exclaimed, watching how the ball fell pitifully to the floor. "That shot was as flat as your chest! Put some force into it!"

Expecting an eye roll and maybe a small slap on the arm, Aomine was already laughing in anticipation for her reaction. 

Except that when he looked at her face again, all he saw was... _contempt_. 

"I'm sorry, I was putting the same amount of energy into it as you put into sex. I'll try not to match you, next time"

"…Whoa." Aomine said, feeling his male ego bruising, but not to the point that it actually hurt. "That was cold, even for you." he said, lifting his eyebrows and looking down at the small girl with utter confusion. 

Kuroko hadn't meant to react like that, but it felt as though her emotions were being torn out of her chest before she realized it.

(her _small_ chest, her mind helpfully supplied.)

"I apologize." Kuroko said hurriedly, her emotions seemingly skittering to her feet, if her desire to get out of the basketball court was anything to go by. She decided that since she had already allowed them to make her have this little outburst, She could allow them to get her out of this embarrassing moment and back home. "I am tired, and I have chores to do at home. Please, excuse me." She bowed, making Aomine squirm with discomfort. 

He knew Kuroko was the poster child for politeness, but this level of formality made fear run up and down his spine. This coldness meant that there was just enough space between them that a knife could be jammed in there and tear them apart, and that freaked him the fuck out.

"Wait," Aomine said, whirling around and managing to catch her arm before she could skitter away. The grab was clumsy and it probably looked more painful than it was, but Aomine still took the time to loosen his hand and run it down Kuroko's arm. He only stopped moving when his hand found Kuroko's, holding it just tight enough to make a point, but not so much that it would become uncomfortable. He could be and do a lot of awful things, but he'd never touch Kuroko in a way that would scare her or that wasn't wanted. That much, he could control.

Kuroko felt dread when her boyfriend stopped her, but she immediately relaxed when Aomine softened his touch and simply _looked_ at her. Kuroko could tell that he was worried, if not a little lost, and she knew that she had been in the wrong this time. Taking a breath to calm herself down, Kuroko wrapped her fingers around Aomine's and looked at him before speaking again "I am well, Daiki. I am simply out of sorts. I'll let you know when I am feeling well again." She promised, no minced words or empty promises. Aomine had no choice but to believe her, reluctantly agreeing and letting her go

Making one last attempt to comfort him, Kuroko leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Daiki's neck, pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek. Daiki grumbled and maybe pouted a little, complaining that the tiny kiss was not enough to be considered a decent farewell. Giving in, Kuroko kissed his lips and didn't stop him when he deepened it. 

Thankfully, Daiki was a man of simple tastes. One minute of PDA in a basketball court, and he was sold.

They were both panting by the time they stopped kissing, looking into each other's eyes as they attempted to cool themselves down. 

"…Don't forget to text." Aomine said firmly, trying to make it sound like a command rather than the plea it was.  
"I will. I'll hurry home." She murmured, pulling away from the taller man and walking towards the bench to gather her things. She was thankful that Daiki had understood that she needed space. She appreciated him for knowing when to pull back and allowing her to be as independent as she wanted to be. It made getting away easier, knowing she didn't have to feel guilty as long as she kept up her side of the bargain and kept in contact with him.

After packing everything up into her bag and giving Aomine one last wave, Kuroko trotted away from the court in order to keep up with her promise to get home soon. Once she was far enough, disappointment weighed her down and forced her to stop.

She knew she was being stupid worrying about something as shallow as breast size, but she wasn't deaf nor dumb. She could tell people giggled at her in locker rooms, and could see the shock in strangers' faces when they realized that yes, this plain and boring girl was indeed dating the tall, dark, and handsome guy next to her.

Kuroko knew that Daiki was insecure over this 'second chance' - that he was afraid of Kuroko changing her mind and leaving him behind again. What he didn't know was that Kuroko felt exactly the same, and that it made her stomach churn painfully when she thought about Daiki realizing he could do better.

She felt that she was undeservingly lucky. It was a bittersweet sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though she wasn’t technically _home_ yet, Kuroko had no choice but to message Aomine from the front gate of her house. It seemed Nigou had learned how to tell time if the way he stood guard by the window was any indication of it, a small smile coming to her face as she noticed the puppy bolting away from his look-out spot and coming to the front door. Apparently, he didn’t appreciate being left behind today, and he was expressing his displeasure by whining and scratching at the door and urging the girl to get inside and give him the affection she had so cruelly denied him today.

“I am home, Aomine-kun.” She wrote, sending the message before adding a second one “I will be unavailable for the next hour or two.”

She barely managed to take a couple of steps before she received a reply, stopping and scoffing in amusement when she read it.

 _“Lemme guess. That mutt is hogging you again.”_  
“He is not a mutt. He is an Alaskan Malamute.”  
_“He’s a mutt, and he’s a manipulative little shit.”_  
“Don't call my dog names. He is not manipulative. He is cute.”  
_“Hn. So if I was cute, you’d pay more attention to me?”_  
“You’re beginning to sound like Kise-kun, Aomine-kun”  
_“…Way to kick a man when he’s down. I don’t know what I see in you >:(”_

 _I don’t know either_ , her treacherous mind added, shaking her head in order to force the unpleasant thoughts out of there.

There wasn’t a lot she could reply to that unless she wanted to embarrass herself, so she simply pocketed her cell phone and forgot about it momentarily. There were more pressing matters to tend to, such as the furry flurry of dog that flew at her legs as soon as she opened the door. The force of Nigou’s excitement was enough to make the girl trip and fall on her rump, giving the dog a chance to climb over her and attack her with many excited puppy kisses.

“Nigou.” She tried, even if he wasn’t listening. He kept on licking her and whining in excitement, his happiness contagious and making Kuroko forget about her issues in order to give him the affection he so badly needed. “Yes, yes…” she cooed, rubbing his back first before nuzzling him. “I’ve missed you as well.”

At least Nigou didn’t care about the size of her breasts. He seemed perfectly happy resting against her chest, and somehow, that made her feel better.

The small bit of affection and the reassurance that Kuroko was home and with him again managed to calm Nigou down, though he refused to get off her yet. He might be relieved of having her back, but he hadn’t gotten his fill of her yet. Not a big deal, she thought, standing up with him in her arms and stepping inside to greet the rest of her family.

The rest of her evening was split between Nigou, chores, coursework and idle chatting with Aomine as they watched the same NBA game that was playing on the sports channel. All in all, it was a normal evening, save for the annoying feeling of insecurity lingering around her mind.

She figured she would eventually get over this and forget it, much like she did with every other trivial issue she had encountered throughout her life.

 

Turns out, she didn’t.

 

With each passing day, Kuroko grew more and more obsessive about this, and her keen observation skills weren’t helping at all. It seemed as though she couldn’t stop focusing on other girls’ chests, noticing how basically 99.9% of them seemed to be bigger than hers. And this wasn’t even counting women from television or magazines…no, she was only focusing on average girls from school, and maybe girls that walked past her on the street.

…Even Riko seemed to have a larger chest than she did, and if Momoi-san made fun of her coach while being bigger than Kuroko herself was, she didn’t want to know what the girl said about _her._

(A dumb thought, really. Satsuki worshipped the ground Kuroko walked on.)

Eventually, her mind became so cluttered with these stupid facts, that it barely had any space to fit anything else. She was starting to feel overwhelmed, and it managed to get so bad that it was starting to affect other areas of her life.

 

It only took one missed pass for alarms to go off in Kagami’s head.

 

“Oi!” He barked, coming up behind Kuroko and looming menacingly over her in the hopes of making her snap out of this funk. Kuroko tried to play dumb and give him a blank stare, but Kagami wasn’t falling for it. He had already noticed her being out of it for a couple of days, but her poor performance today was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Something was wrong, and something big, and he wasn’t going to rest until he figured out what it was.

Deciding to momentarily forego their current practice session, Kagami put his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders and dragged her right out of the gym, ignoring the surprised looks and comments from the rest of the team as well as Riko’s demands for an explanation. “We’re taking a break!” He bellowed, knowing that his insolence would cost him dearly, later.

When they were sufficiently far away from the gym, Kagami dumped Kuroko body on the first available bench, standing up in front of her with his arms crossed and not wasting any time with tackling the problem.

“What's with you?" Kagami asked bluntly, thinking that he was beyond having to tiptoe his way into touchy subjects out of fear of hurting a girl's feelings. Kuroko was Kuroko; She was his partner, and as such, Kagami figured he could use bluntness as a shortcut.

"It isn’t a topic I'm comfortable speaking about, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied, making Kagami relax when he received an equally direct answer, without detecting any offense in her voice.

…Still, that wasn't the answer he wanted, so he tried again.

"You've been moping around for days and it's affecting our game." Kagami started, a deep frown coming to his face. "So, unless this has something to do with your period, you better get it out so you can start to get over it."

Even though Kuroko knew Kagami had nothing if not her best interests in mind, she couldn’t help but want to roll her eyes at the rather _particular_ way he had of expressing his worry. She managed to hold back, though, keeping her gaze on the redhead as she thought about what to do. Uncomfortable under the scrutiny, Kagami squirmed and was just about to snap at her when she cut him off by speaking again.

"…Are you certain that you can handle it?” Kuroko asked, and Kagami was pretty sure he stopped breathing at how dreadful that sounded.

"…Yeah.” He said quietly, dropping his arms and sitting down next to her. “Now spit it out." He grumbled, his mind coming up with a million reason as to why Kuroko was off her game. Maybe there was something wrong with school, or her family. Or her health. God, maybe she was _dying_ , and she couldn’t find a way to tell him. What would he do if that were the case?

And while Kagami was inwardly panicking, Kuroko was still deciding what to do. Kuroko didn’t think that talking about it would help at all, but at the same time, she had nothing to lose. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and steel herself, breathing in deeply to gain some courage, and stating the problem in one rushed breath.

“I am afraid that I am not to Aomine-kun’s liking, and I believe this will greatly affect my ability to retain his attention.”

Out of all the things Kagami expected Kuroko to be worried about, this was probably the last thing on the list.

Hell, this was so unexpected that it wasn’t even _near_ the list, the shock of Kuroko worrying about this type of stuff rendering Kagami speechless for a while.

He took a moment to first analyze the words, and then another to determine what he was feeling because of her confession. As he began to translate feelings into thoughts, his frown grew deeper and he ended up running a hand down his face as though he wanted to tear it right off.

"It's nice to know you're a hot blooded person just like the rest of us, but you make so little sense right now that I’m still trying to decide whether I want to laugh or cry.” Kagami said, making Kuroko blink in surprise. This was probably the first time someone had told her that she made no sense, and for _Kagami_ to be the one to say that…well, it was no wonder that Kuroko was a little bit lost right now. Noticing her confusion, Kagami sighed, taking her silence as a cue to keep going and explain himself.

"First of all, you sound like a character out of those dramas my mother likes to watch in the afternoon.” And if Kuroko’s self-esteem hadn’t been on the edge of shattering before, she was fairly sure it was broken beyond repair now that Kagami had called her dramatic, in his own roundabout way. Noticing her face falling, Kagami flicked her forehead to get her attention again, making her flinch and put her hand over the sore spot. At least, she was looking at him again (even if it was a sort of dangerous sulk) so he continued.

"...And second. You don't have to do much to 'retain' that idiot. Have you not _seen_ the way he slobbers over you? He's so shameless about it that it makes me want to punch something. Mainly, his face.” Kagami complained, getting more and more worked up the as he remembered Aomine’s lecherous faces when was around Kuroko. Considering this was all a surprise to her, Kuroko couldn’t help but feel…flattered. And maybe a little amused at Kagami’s displeasure over her boyfriend’s apparent shamelessness.

"Is Kagami-kun jealous?" she asked teasingly, looking up at the redhead with an almost coy expression. Kagami, taken aback by this accusation (and Kuroko’s cute face), could do nothing but turn red and sputter, his voice going higher as he attempted to defend himself.

"As if! It just annoys me, having to watch his gross flirting and having him around all the time. You having a dog here is one thing, Kuroko, but a dog and your _bitch_ is too much!"

She knew she should have probably scolded Kagami over his crass use of language, but even she couldn’t resist a good joke when she heard one. She laughed, softly, but it was an honest to goodness laugh, and it was enough to make Kagami feel as though he had just cured cancer…or nailed a really sweet dunk.

"…Besides." Kagami muttered, still fuelled by his sense of accomplishment over making Kuroko laugh and pointedly looking away from her as he spoke. "You're not half bad. Aomine would have to be a complete dumbass or a huge homo, if he wasn’t attracted to you.”

And just like that, Kuroko’s self-esteem was mended. Hearing a compliment (even if it wasn’t the most charming one) coming out of Kagami’s mouth had been like a balm being spread over her insecurities, not able to fix all her issues, but certainly making them more bearable.

“Thank you very much, Kagami-kun.” She said, offering a smile at him. Kagami only made some embarrassed, unintelligible grunts at her in response, and decided that they had shared too many feelings for one day. Or a lifetime.

He stood up before he said something that would embarrass him further, managing to get past the grunts regain his ability to speak in Japanese once more. “I’m going on ahead. Stop worrying about stupid things, and come back when you can play decently.”

And even if Kagami had sounded harsh, Kuroko knew better than to take his words at face value. This was him giving her a little time and space to process things…as well, as taking the brunt of Riko’s anger.

…It was sort of unfair of her to abuse his kindness, but she knew that if she came back right away, coach would probably get on her case about her poor performance, as well as leaving in the middle of practice.

Kagami was bigger and stronger. He could take a few slaps better than she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite what people might think, Aomine _was_ sometimes capable of being in a space without causing some kind of disaster. Those moments usually happened when he was with Satsuki, and it involved a very delicate balance of a lazy mood combined with unexpected vulnerability. The first was usually a problem for Satsuki, who seemed to have no concept of spending a day just doing nothing, and the second was Aomine’s, seeing that he had the emotional intelligence of a cracked brick.

Still, the planets just _had_ to align at some point, and it happened to coincide on the weekend. 

“Oi, Satsuki…” Aomine began, his voice slightly muffled by the food he was eating, and effectively breaking the silence that had befallen them since the start of the televised NBA game.  
“Hm?” Momoi chirped back, slowly painting a layer of pink over a toe, her face twisted in utter concentration.

There was a long moment of silence after that, the length of it alerting Satsuki that there was something going on, and something serious.

“…What is it, Dai-chan?” she urged once, trying to keep her concerned voice masked under a tone of simple curiosity.  
“…I think Tetsu might be a lesbian.”

The reaction was immediate and it all seemed to happen at once. It took seven words to make Satsuki choke, spill her pink nail polish over her feet and bedding, jerking away from the paint so fast that she accidentally knocked over a glass of cola off the table with her elbow, the glass exploding in all directions upon hitting the floor and a shard managing to hit a basketball in _just_ the right angle and speed to pop a hole in it, deflating it loudly and causing a simultaneous, startled scream from the girl who caused all of this, thus coming full circle to the origin of the chaos. 

Aomine followed the series of events with quick eyes, his heart pounding a little at how fast it all happened and how the ball (may God rest its soul) had sounded when it burst. He hoped he could still play basketball while deaf, though the thought lasted a second when he managed to hear his own curse.

“Holy shit.”  
“D-d-dai-chan! You-you can’t just—“ Satsuki had broken out in a frenzied dance, hands moving like a character that was stopping bullets by catching them.  
“Breathe, Satsuki.” Aomine frowned, two seconds away from seriously worrying. 

Satsuki took a deep breath and released a short, shrill, annoyed shriek right after, getting her annoyance at being unable to formulate words out and determined to finish the sentence.

“You can’t just say blurt something like that without warning! Besides, how on earth did you come up with _that_ conclusion?!”  
“S’just that…I’ve seen her. Look at girls’ boobs when she’s with me.”  
“You’ve… _seen_ her?” Satsuki asked incredulously, not sure if Aomine had suddenly gained the skill of perception, or if Kuroko had been so obvious that even _Aomine_ had noticed.  
“Yeah. She’s not subtle about it.” Aomine said, clearing Satsuki’s doubts but also worrying her slightly. For Kuroko to be that distracted and careless…it meant something big was happening inside her head.  
“…Is that the only thing?” Satsuki asked, which earned her an annoyed huff from Aomine.  
“What else you need?! I mean, I would sure hope she wouldn’t spank a girl’s ass in front of me, or grab her tit and honk.” Aomine exclaimed, starting to get worked up himself.  
“I honestly don’t know what to tell you.” Satsuki said quietly, her voice sounding empty and far off.  
“Oi, don’t have an existential crisis in front of me! At least do your job and investigate!”  
“Investigate?” She mumbled, the words finally reaching her brain and making her perk up. “Investigate! Of course, this might be detrimental to her game…it deserves to be investigated.” She spoke quickly, definitely _not_ using this as an excuse to know if Tetsu-chan had ever looked at her chest. Not at all. 

Aomine stared at her until he was sure she had gone back to normal, scoffing in annoyance but secretly relieved that Satsuki would help him. Not wanting to distract her or encourage her to do more than he asked, he immediately switched the topic and threw a chip at her hair to get her attention. 

“You should clean that up. Auntie is going to kill you. You can’t blame me for nail polish when I don’t wear any.”  
“Oh? That’s right. You can’t if you don’t wear it…” She began, stealthily reaching for another bottle and then _leaping_ at him to grab one of his hands. “But you _could_ if you had the evidence on you!”  
“They’re not even the same color!” Aomine shouted, struggling to get her off him in a way that wouldn't end up with her on the floor.  
“It doesn’t matter! I’ll even out the stain!” She shouted back, trying not to fall off Aomine's middle and opening the bottle with her teeth.”  
“If you get any of that shit on my clothes, I swear to God I’ll shave your head while you’re sleeping!” Aomine threatened, the words managing Satsuki for a brief second, but continuing her mission right after.

The end result of their romp was a bedspread and Aomine's shirt being trashed because of the colourful damage, the basketball player sporting a new set of light purple nails (and fingers. And knuckles. And a bit of his wrist, too) and Satsuki ending up with a sore butt because of him pushing her off the bed when he couldn't take anymore. Satsuki’s mother scolded them both when she came home, and Aomine was kicked out and punished to a two-week ban on her fridge. 

That would give Satsuki enough time to gather data, because what was the point in going to her house if he couldn’t eat her food? He’d see her eventually, hopefully with an explanation as to why his girlfriend suddenly seemed more enthusiastic about his hobby than he himself was.


End file.
